Dungeon Timeline
This is a list of heroic dungeons, with their recommended level ranges. You can use this as a leveling guide for your group. Major Dungeons and Instances This visual map contains all open dungeons (green), the largest instances (red), and lesser instances (yellow). More instances will be added to the map soon. Drafling Tower|Minlevel = 32| Levelrange = 6| Color = red|}} |} Nektropos 2|Minlevel = | Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Halls of Fate|Minlevel = 16| Levelrange = 7| Color = red|}} Nektropos 3|Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Nizara|Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} |} |} Heroic Dungeons - listed by level *Wailing Caves (11-17) *Blackburrow (13-18) *Stormhold (15-27) *Fallen Gate (18-25) *Crushbone Keep (20-30) *Ruins of Varsoon (23-34) *Nektropos Castle (30-37) *Runnyeye (30-39) *Kaladim (30-39) *The Obelisk of Lost Souls (37-49) *The Temple of Cazic-Thule (41-49) *Permafrost (45-51) *Solusek's Eye (45-53) *Klak'Anon (45-55) *The Clefts of Rujark (50-55) *The Living Tombs (50-55) *The Shimmering Citadel (52-58) *New Tunaria (55-65) *The Silent City (56-61) *Sanctum of the Scaleborn (60-67) *The Forsaken City (60-68) *Palace of the Awakened (65-70) *Mistmoore Catacombs (66-72) *Castle Mistmoore (70-75) *Karnor's Castle (72-78) *Chardok (74-80) *Sebilis (75-80) *The Hole (80-90) *Kael Drakkel (90+) *The Fortress of Drunder (90+) *Skyshrine: The City of Dracur (90+) Major Heroic Instances - listed by level *Gobblerock's Hideout (25-30) *The Condemned Catacomb (25-30) *The D'Vinnian Throne (30-35) *Tombs of Night (30-36) *Nektropos Castle (32-38) *The Sullon Mines - Heroic (34-37) *Underrot Caverns: Fetid Halls (35-39) *The Crypt of T'haen (35-40) *Deathfist Citadel (39-45) *Icespire Summit (40-46) *The Tower of the Drafling (40-46) *Miragul's Menagerie (44-50) *Drowned Caverns: Outer Grotto (45-50) *Drowned Caverns: Flammable Fur (45-50) *Drowned Caverns: Hot Water (45-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Crawler Nest (45-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels (45-50) *Sanctum of Fear (46-53) *Nektropos Castle: The Return (49-55) *The Icy Dig (49-55) *The Sanctorium (49-55) *Mines of Meldrath (50-55) *The Hidden Cache (50-56) *Vault of Dust (50-56) *Court of Innovation (50-60) *Scornfeather Roost (53-58) *Ancient's Table (56-60) *The Cave of Knowledge (57-61) *Cazel's Mesa (58-63) *The Poets Palace (59-64) *The Acadechism (60-70) *The Nest of the Great Egg (62-67) *Den of the Devourer (67-70) *The Blackscale Sepulcher (64-70) *The Vaults of El'Arad (65-70) *Obelisk of Blight (65-70) *The Halls of Fate (66-70) *Crypt of Valdoon (69-74) *Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (70-75) *Nizara, City of the Nayad (70-75) *The Estate of Unrest (70-75) *The Crypt of Agony (76-78) *Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep (77-80) *Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (79-80) *Chelsith (79-80) *Runnyeye: The Gathering (80) *Veksar: The Invasion (80) *Emperor's Athenaeum (80) *Kurn's Tower: Breaching the Void (80) *Shard of Love: A Moment of Valor (50-90) *Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted (50-90) *Befallen: Halls of the Forsaken (50-90) *Befallen: Necrotic Asylum (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible (50-90) *The Deep Forge (50-90) *Najena's Hollow Tower (50-90) *Evernight Abbey (70-90) *Mistmyr Manor (70-90) *Ravenscale Repository (70-90) *Nu'roga (80) *Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha (80) *Obelisk of Ahkzul (80) *Anchor of Bazzul (80) *The Palace of Ferzhul (80) *The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen (80) *The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors (80) *The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold (80) *The Hole: Demitrik's Bastion (85) *The Hole: Spirit's Resonance (88) *The Hole: The Outer Vault (90) *The Vigilant: Incursion (90) *The Vigilant: Infiltration (90) *The Vigilant: Rescue (90) *Library of Erudin (87) *Erudin Research Halls (90) *Royal Palace of Erudin (90) *Vasty Deep: The Conservatory (87) *Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs (90) *Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella (92) *Zraxth's Unseen Arcanum (90) 2 Difficulty levels; Normal and Challenging *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors (90) *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Umbral Halls (90) *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Haunt of Syl'Tor (90) *Forgotten Pools (91) *Hold of Rime: The Ascent (91) *Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire (91) *Iceshard Keep (92) *Throne of Storms (92) *The Temple of Rallos Zek (92) *Crystal Caverns: Collapse (90) *Spire of Rage (92) *Strategist's Stronghold (93) *Tower of Tactics (94) *Elements of War (95) *Covenant District (94) *Lyceum of the Recondite (95) *Dracur Prime (96) *Sleeper's Tomb: the Awakening (96) *The Dreadcutter (97) *Temple of the Faceless (97) *Throne of Fear (98) *Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (98) *Chelsith: The Ancient Vault (98) *Wurmbone Crag (98) *Wurmbone's End (99) *Harrow's End: Baleful Dominion (100) *The Nexus Core (95) *The Fractured Hive (95) *High Keep (96) *High Keep:The Pickclaw Depths (96) *Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (97) *Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (97) *Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (98) *Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (98) *Temple of Veeshan: Vulak'Aerr's Dominion (100) Minor Heroic Instances *Grender's Lair (6-8) *Darkblade Den of Assassins (10) *The Buccaneer's Rest (11-14) *a decrepit crypt (12-15) *Bloodskull Valley: Excavation Site (14-18) *Firemyst Gully (15-19) *Chamber of Suffering (17-20) *Tomb of Tonmerk (17-20) *The Eternal Gorge (18-23) *Bloodskull Valley: The Training Grounds (19-24) *Drowned Caverns: Arena of Heroes (20-50) *Alone in the Dark (20-50) *A Pirate's Hidden Stash - Heroic (20-22) *The Serpent's Lair (22-25) *Cove of Decay (22-25) *Witch's Cove (22-25) *Rumbler Caves - Heroic (23-26) *The Tomb of Valor (25-29) *Prize of Prexus (26-30) *Maid for the Mist (27-31) *An Open Grave - Heroic (28-30) *Tallon Hording Halls - Heroic (30-33) *LMS Intruder (32-36) *Chamber of Immortality (32-36) *Dire Hollow: Infernal Echoes (33-36) *The Cave of Wonder - Heroic (34-37) *Fanged Sea (35-38) *Burning Cauldron (36-40) *The Darkened Den - Heroic (35-42) *The Chamber of Rulgax (40-44) *Miragul's Menagerie (45-51) *The Vestibule (45-51) *Vault of Flames (47-52) *Maiden's Gulch (47-52) *The Oratorium of Thyr (47-52) *Bastion of Flames (48-53) *Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger (55-60) *Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Assault (55-60) *Court of Truth: The Debate (55-60) *Fallen Dynasty Trials (55-70) See Also For solo instances, see Solo Instances. For heroic quests, Heroic Timeline. Category:Timelines